Birthday Investigation
by wolf00rakuen
Summary: Based on a chatroom roleplay, this is my first yaoi! Please R&R RoyEd fluff


Birthday Investigation - By wolf00rakuen This is a oneshot FMA RoyEd fanfiction based on a roleplay in a chatroom. 

A/N: The summary is the same as most of the RoyEd yaoi out there. XDD But it's my favorite scenario EVER so I just HAD to do this! Also to noted, I use the Japanese titles of the characters; such as Taisa / Colonel and Hagane no Ochibi-chan / FullMetal Shorty

Summary: It's Roy's birthday and no one has given him anything, not even a "Happy Birthday!". Edward needs some information on Tim Marcoh and he decides to give Roy a birthday present while he's gathering the information.

----Hajimeru----

Edward Elric walked down the solitary hall that led to the Taisa's office, thinking how possible and how dreadful it would be if the information he had gathered about Tim Marcoh was true. He paused by the door of the office for a moment and then he knocked. Taisa Mustang glanced at the door, but then went back to signing his papers. Lieutenant Hawkeye would have his head if he didn't sign those papers by four p.m.

"Come in..." he grumbled.  
Edward opened the door and walked in.  
"Sir?" Edward asked, saluting. Taisa Mustang looked up again to see the rather short eighteen year old standing in front the office door, which stood open.  
"Sir, I need some information." Edward stated, putting his hand to the side to emphasize his request.  
"Such as?" Mustang inquired.

"Tim Marcoh. I heard that he was killed in Ishbal three days ago. I need some information on that report to confirm it's statement to be true." Edward said. The Taisa sighed and sat up straight as if to pop the kinks in his back from sitting so long.  
"Actually, Hagane no, we're not completely sure yet if he was killed. We have yet to find the body, but he was reported missing after an attack"  
"I need to find out! I'll just have to go to Ishbal myself then!" Edward said impatiently. The Taisa pushed his chair back and stretched again before putting one foot on his knee.  
"Why do you get so impatient, Hagane no?" he sighed, scratching his head.

"He knows the secrets of the Philosopher's Stone!" Edward glared at his superior. The Taisa stared at his paperwork laying half finished on his desk and with a sigh stated,  
"His notes would be kept in the Central Headquaters Library, First Branch. If you want it, then you could just go there and search for it"  
"You moron! The First Branch was destroyed in a fire three years ago!" Edward squeeked with frustration. The Taisa only shrugged.

"And it was rebuilt with recovered records over a year ago, with the help of Sciezka"  
"But she never recovered Marcoh's work, right"  
"She did. The records are still kept in the back of the library, Hagane no Ochibi-chan"  
Edward flinched at the insult.

"Thank you." he said gruffly, turning on his heel and walking towards the door. He seemed to remember something and stopped.  
"Now what'd you forget, Hagane no Ochibi-chan"  
"Uhh...n-nothing..nothing at all." Edward said softly, shuffling his feet.  
"If it's nothing, why are you blushing?" the Taisa asked with a little laugh, and standing up and walking to the front of his desk.

"Today's your birthday, isn't it, Taisa?" Edward said abruptly, turning and facing his superior, who said nothing, he just stared into space. "Right? Taisa?"  
"Oh...Yes...it is. Why do you ask?"  
"Has anyone remembered?"  
"Ahh...yeah, a few of my close friends remembered. But they're not here right now." the Taisa shrugged the fact away and sat back down and scribbled his name on a paper for what seemed like the hundreth time. Half ignoring this statement, Edward walked as if in deep water to directly infront of the Taisa and turned the chair toward him.

"If not...I just wanted to tell you that..." Edward spoke with difficulty. The Taisa looked up and blinked with confusion at how close the two were.  
"What is it?" the Taisa asked. Edward placed his hands softly on Roy's shoulders and planted a soft kiss on Roy's mouth.

"_I_ remembered." Edward whispered.

----owari----

A/N: YAY! My first yaoi fanfiction! Yay! PLEASE R&R and send in plot suggestions, too. Tankies!


End file.
